


Awake

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: There was a time Kirk would have woke up to only see more darkness.Those days are gone.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I miss so much this guys!

There was a time he had to wake up to only see more darkness, to feel the cold of that almost empty room. There was a time when he would prefer to not wake up at all.

Those were the days were he would only move because his body ask to, go out for a hunt.

Those days are gone.

He is often awake by noon, even if Hernan is already gone for work he lets his sweet aroma all over the pillows. Maybe he used too much colony, letting his trace all over their bed, the room.

There are days when he opens the eyes and Hernan is still there; there is no scowl in his expressions, nor anger, not even that huge smile across his face when he rub his beard against Kirk’s cheeks or neck. There’s just peace on his resting face as his chest goes up and down.

Kirk then moves a little across the bed to reach for him wrapping himself between his arms, Hernan smiles lightly and hugs him tight yet in his sleep.


End file.
